Everyone's Angel
by EpikalStorms
Summary: It wasn't until they had loaded the famous Phantom Thief Dark into the ambulance that they noticed one of his wings were broken. And it wasn't until He woke up that he realized he couldn't remember anything about anything. Why did he have that feeling that something was missing? The public's left in an uproar when they realize they have an angel residing in their hospital.
1. Prologue

_It should be _easy_, they say_. Dark mentally scoffed. _No problem at _all._ You're used to this stuff anyway, Dark, right?_

He could almost _feel_ Daisuke roll his eyes. _Give it a rest, Dark. You'll find a way. Don't you always?_

_You know_, Dark mused sarcastically, _I'm starting to think you and your family have too much faith in me._

_It shouldn't be that hard. It's you, after all._

_My point has been proven._

Dark shook his head as he felt his partner recede into the back of his mind and surveyed the area once more. This job had turned out to be a bit more difficult than he'd originally thought.

That might have been because he was currently surrounded by policemen. With big, bright flashlights. Oh yeah, and a helicopter or two roamed above his position. Yup. This sucked.

_So you messed up. _Daisuke shrugged. _Just keep calm and look for a way out. Isn't that always what you tell me? Keep calm—_

_Yeah, well your blabbering isn't necessarily __**helping**__ right now, Daisuke, so kindly shut up. _Dark growled out. His head snapped up as the policemen began to advance.

The one before him now, the one who looked to be in charge, pointed the revolver at him. "Phantom Dark, freeze! Set the painting down and put your hands in the air!" His friends followed his suit and raised their weapons, aiming at Dark's chest.

Dark let out a carefree laugh, but he was starting to panic on the inside. So far, he couldn't see any means of escape. "What do you want me to do, huh? Freeze, let the art go, or put my hands in the air?" He raised his hand to his mouth and smirked, stage whispering, "And that's real cliche, btw."

_I told you that there were more guards than usual tonight, didn't I? I told you that you should be careful, right? I told you—_

_And __**I**__ told __**you**__ to __**shut up!**_Dark sucked in a deep breath and reached out with his mind. _With!_

He heard a familiar sound, and suddenly he had those black wings he was so used to fit snugly into his back. By now, the news station's crews and the crowds that had been waiting to see if this was the night he'd be caught had gathered behind the officers' formation. The sound of shocked gasps and murmurs rang through the street corner near the museum that had suddenly been swarmed with beams and flashes of light and sound.

"So he really _does _have wings..."

"Is that him? Is that Phantom Thief Dark?"

"Hello! Mr. Dark! Do you mind answering a few questions!?"

"Oh, it really _is_ him!"

"Isn't he just _dreamy_?"

Daisuke groaned. _I'm going to have a headache after this if they don't stop gawking and cooing at you..._

Dark would've smirked if he hadn't gotten that notion. That strange gut feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. Soon. _But how can things get much worse than this?_

_No, stop! _His partner wailed. _You jinxed it!_

_Seriously? Oh, would you grow up alrea— _Dark froze. There. An opening. If he could just...

The crowds gasped as he unfurled his wings and shot into the sky with that painting clutched to his chest. The angry shouts of the police were drowned out in the sound of helicopter blades whipping through the air as Dark passed one of them.

He dodged the copters and glided down across the streets. He was about to gain some height again and make his escape through the dark overhang of thunder clouds when suddenly.

"No! Dark, _look out!_"

"Watch out! _Phantom_ _Dark_!"

"Mr. Dark!"

He frowned, glancing back at the crowd to see looks of horror cross even the faces of the police guards. What got _them_ so riled up? Come to think of it, even _Daisuke_ was shouting at him now.

_Dark! Watch out! You're gonna—!_

He didn't see the truck before it was too late.

_CRASH!_

* * *

__The officer ran forward as the big silver truck came to a screeching halt, the driver slamming his foot down on the brakes a second too late. There was a sickening banging sound, and a yell of pain before the whole street was held up in an eerie silence, and the crowds and units of police and small groups of news castors waiting in bated breath for something. A sound, a remark, anything.  
The truck's door opened, and the driver jumped out, running forward. He knelt down and let out a horrified gasp.  
"Oh god..."  
The police snapped out of their daze then, and rushed forward. The station crews readied their cameras as a police officer looked desperately toward the crowds. "Someone call the hospital, he's loosing blood here!"  
A fews girls started to cry, and a man whipped out his cell phone, dialing the emergency hotline.  
It wasn't until they'd loaded the famous Phantom Thief Dark into the ambulance that they noticed one of his wings were broken.

* * *

**Don't ask me where the hell this came from. Cuz I don't know. Like, at all. It's like it just wrote itself. Which means that another chapter shall most likely follow this small prologue very, very soon. Maybe With is the plot bunny. Nah, he wouldn't be able to tortue Dark like I can, could he?**

**Yeah, it must be all me.**

**Anyway, Review and tell me if ya'll like!  
~EpikalStorms***


	2. Chapter 1: Forget

_Ow.  
_Why was he in so much pain? His chest ached—No, it was his side. And his head pounded, like a ten-ton giant was stomping it way down hill, jumping on his head, over and over and over. There was a low buzzing feeling in his wings, his left one; a dull, painful throb. And his _side_; it felt like someone had doused it in gasoline and had set it ablaze.  
His mind was so blurry. He couldn't make anything out. Like he was caught up in a mental snowstorm, or a blizzard. If only he could just... NO, that wasn't—!  
He arched his back and screamed. Hands held him down, and he knew. Human hands. Dirty, filthy, greedy, selfish, sinful _humans_. They touched him, restrained him. He didn't want to be restrained, it _hurt_. "Stop! No! Let me... let me go!" He felt helpless. Where was he? What would these people do to him? He couldn't get away like this.  
Get away to where, though? Where was he? What had happened? Who...  
Who was he?  
At that thought, he froze. Who was he? The small fact that he didn't know such simple and mandatory information about himself frightened him. He couldn't remember ever being this fearful. He couldn't remember anything about anything.  
"I can't..." He whispered hoarsely. He began to struggle again, and those hands that had been holding him down, that had slackened when he'd stopped, where there again, restraining him. "I can't! I can't!"  
"Mr. Dark!" Voices called out. Who? Was that him? "Mr. Dark! Please, stop fighting us! We're trying to help you!"  
"Let go!" He yelled. "Let... go! Release me!"  
"Mr. Dark, please, you're making it worse!"  
He—Dark, apparently—shook his head venomously. "I can't!" He cried out. "I can't! I can't!"  
The hands held him down now in a vice-like grip against the surface he was laying on, and he wouldn't have been able to move if not for his abnormal strength. "I can't!" His eyes were still clenched shut against the blinding light he was sure surrounded him.  
"You can't what? Please, Dark, answer us!"  
"I...I can't."  
"You can't answer?" This voice sounded confused.  
He shook his head again. "Nghn... Can't...remember." His eyes snapped open. "I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"  
They hushed, then, and he was grateful. His head was pounding, rolling over like a roaring river that slowly made it way from just below his neck joint, up the back, winded around his crown and then split into his temples, coming down in a waterfall of pain right behind his eyes. The hands started to recede, but he reached out and snatched one. "Who is Mr. Dark?" He demanded.  
The human, it was a male's, face looked puzzled, but then smoothed out in understanding, then sadness, and perhaps just a bit of frustration. Dark growled. He didn't care what this human was feeling. He reached forward to grasped the man's coat. "Is it me?"  
The doctor nodded furiously, apparently unable to speak at the moment. Dark felt like sneering, but released the human from his grip. He went to lean back, but his eye widened and he let out a hiss, lurching forward and clenching his side before straining his neck back to get a view of his wings. One of them, yes, the left, it was broken. His wing was _broken._ He was frozen, staring at the black appendage in absolute horror, though he hid it well. It was _broken_. How did this happen? How?  
The doctor began to reach his hand toward Dark's wings, but the angel swatted the hand away, shouting, "**No!** They are _mine_! Don't touch me! Stay away!"  
The hands held his arms down again. "... Mr Dark?"  
Dark wrenched his gaze away from the object of his pain and looked around the room he was in. He'd been right, it was very bright. The light seemed to reflect off every available surface—which was white, all of it—and did it's best to shine in his eyes and distract him from anything and everything. Doctors and nurses crowded the room, staring back at him; he was completely surrounded. Dark almost frowned as he felt a vague sense of deja-vu come over him, but shook it off. "My wing...is _broken_." He hissed.  
Something was missing...something very, very important... Just the feeling that it, whatever _it_ was, was gone made his gut wrench painfully, and his back arched again. He screamed again; loud enough to shatter those pathetic humans' eardrums, hopefully.  
The darkness was coming up to consume him, now. "I just...nghn, want it to... to _stop_." He cried, ashamed that these mere humans had managed to reduce him to tears. "It _hurts_. Make it stop..."  
Before he fell into the blackness, he registered the feeling of a cool hand gently covering his burning forehead.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Saehara asked his classmates. "The great master thief Phantom Dark was hit by a truck while in the middle of thieving the precious and world famous painting from the recently discovered hidden temples of the Chaic!"  
Risa Harada gasped, gripping her twin sister, Riku's, arm. "What? Mister...Dark...?" She appeared lost in thought, before snapping out of her daze and lurching forward, planting her hands on Saehara's desk and looking him in the eye determinedly. "He's alright, right? Right? He's okay?"  
The older boy eyed her apprehensively, leaning back in his chair and bracing his hands behind his head. "Not sure. Dad wasn't specific. I don't think even he knew. Might have news of it later today, though."  
Malory sat at her desk, flicking a black braid over her shoulder, and brought a hand toward her mouth. "Oh, I hope he's okay. Wouldn't it just be awful if he got really hurt? I mean, he's so cute!"  
Her brown haired friend, Joanne, nodded. "it looked like it hurt, too. Didn't you see it on the news? That truck was bigger than my house!"  
Riku tapped her chin. "I'm sure that's over-exaggerating a bit, don't you think?" She looked around the room, realizing that someone was missing. "Hey, have any of you seen Daisuke? It's almost time for class to start and he's not here yet..."  
"He's probably just late again," Saehara waved a hand dismissively. "He's been doing that a lot, lately, ya know?"  
"Well, yeah..." Riku frowned. "I guess..."  
She sat down, and the class began as soon as the teacher walked in. The students readied their textbooks and pencils.  
But the day went on, and still Daisuke didn't show. By the time school let out, Riku was slightly worried for her friend. She eventually convinced Risa to go with her to check on him.  
The door flew open before they even had a chance to knock, and a tearful Towa lead them to the living room.  
"Oh, hello, Towa. We were just wondering why Niwa wasn't at school today, and..." Riku frowned. "Why are you crying? Has something happened?" She felt a little uneasy. What if something had happened to Niwa?  
They entered the living room to see a sobbing Emiko sitting clumsily on the couch, her husband trying to comfort her, and a glum looking Daiki Niwa sprawled out on the couch, with a an aura of hopelessness surrounding him.  
"Mrs. Niwa?" Risa asked. "What's wrong? Why is everyone sad?"  
Riku wrapped Towa in a hug, as Emiko stood up, shakily, and grasped Risa's hands in her own. "Oh, Miss Harada! I-It's Dai! He's... He's gone! He's m-missing...!" She covered her face with her hands and let out a breathless sob.  
Riku felt her heart drop, and Risa let out a gasp.  
"Niwa's...gone?"

* * *

Dark watched silently as the nurse wrapped his broken wing. Those stark white bandages contrasted with the inky blackness of the feathers. He'd learned a lot, since he'd woken up. He'd learned his name, and what he'd been like before his accident. They'd told him that he's been doing his... "usual activities," when he'd been hit by a truck, which broke his left wings, and gave him a major concussion, which rendered him amnesic. The agonizing pain in his side was explained by the fragments of wood and gold specked jewels that the humans had had to surgically remove from his wounds. They said that when the truck had collided, the frame of the painting he'd... "borrowed" had cracked apart, and he'd been impaled on one of the longer pieces.  
"There. Better?" The nurse smiled sweetly, and Dark noticed how she made sure to avoid touching his wings at all costs now that her task was complete. The humans that tended to him had quickly learned to stay away from the feathery appendages without explicit permission from their owner. When they were touched, he'd become speedily offended and outrageously violated, so they respected that at least, even if they didn't understand why.  
He blinked at her, then looked in the opposite direction. She let out a sort sigh, but took his movement as he que to leave. Dark himself had learned that, while his injuries hurt like nothing he'd ever been sure to experience before, the human doctors became a bit pushy and paid more attention to him when he expressed the pain he received. So he just suddenly clammed up and stopped,  
At first, the doctors had thought he'd been going into shock, but after about an hour of him staring calmly, silently at them as if he thought they were complete morons, they laxed and left him alone.  
Now, he sat curled up in a large chair in the seating area by the window. He refused to be treated or even sit on the bed. it made him feel crippled and helpless, and the doctors and nurses really couldn't figure out a way to make room for his wings, so they let him be for now.  
There was a knock at the open door, and Dark turned his head, staring without an expression at his visitors. It was the doctor from before. The one whose hand he'd grabbed. Behind him stood a teenage boy with light blue-tinted hair and rounded, rectangular shaped spectacles. The doctor nodded. "Mr. Dark, this is Chief Commander Hiwatari." Turning to the teen, the doctor nodded. "I'll just leave you two alone, sir." With that, the older man(though Dark had a feeling he was much older that any of these humans) left the room.  
"So, the famous Phantom Dark finally got upstaged." The teen raised his eyebrow. "By a truck, nonetheless."  
Dark didn't speak. He couldn't. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth without screaming in pain and alerting those nosey doctors and nurses. But he could tell this boy was dangerous, so he didn't look away like he normally would.  
The teen tilted his head, face back to expressionless. "You don't remember me, do you?" It wasn't a question. More like a curious statement. Dark stared at the child with empty-looking eyes.  
"You don't." The teen blinked, pushing up his glasses and walking further into the room. Dark watched his every movement as he sat down in the chair across from him. It appeared Hiwatari had been watching him as well. The boy blinked again. "You're in pain... It must hurt very much indeed, then." Dark took note of his incredibly tense posture, but took no effort to relax it. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it.  
Hiwatari sat up straighter. "I didn't quite believe them when they told me you'd lost all of your memories, but now I see it right here in front of me. Honestly, I thought you were better than that, Dark. I just can't see how you were taken unaware by a truck, of all things. And hard enough to take away your memory. Yes, I'm sure that had to hurt quite a bit." Hiwatari looked into his eyes, and Dark held his gaze, silently. "After all, your memory went back quite a ways, didn't it?"  
When Dark still didn't answer, Hiwatari sighed, taking off his glasses and fitting them into a pocket on the the inside of his jacket. "I'm slightly curious, though, to know where Daisuke is in all of this." Dark had a feeling the teen was studying him, looking for a reaction to the name he'd just said. Why? What he suppose to know this.. "Daisuke"?  
It hurt, suddenly, much worse than it had before now. The pain in his head spiked dangerously, and this time Dark was unable to hold back the agonized scream he'd been keeping inside for the past twenty four hours.  
The last thing he saw before he fell into the inky blackness of his mind once again was the surprised look that graced Hiwatari's face. And, was that...concern? Dark shook the thought away as he gave into the pain, now. No, surely not. That boy hadn't seemed the type. Right? Then what was that look?  
And who the hell was Daisuke?


	3. SHORT Chapter 2: Scream

It really did hurt. He had to admit that. If only to himself. Like hell he'd admit anything as such to those humans, even if they _did_ say they were trying to _help_ him. He actually found himself wanting to believe them, and let them help, let them take the pain _away_, but he couldn't bring himself to even mouth the words he so desperately wished to tell them.

Then there was that Hiwitari teen. He'd almost looked concerned for him before Dark had blacked out once again due to the pain he'd been hiding within himself. But that was foolish to think, right? NO way that such a emo kid(though he'd worn light colors) could have such an... emotion. Though that kinda contradicted the whole emo thing. Ah well.

And what about this "Daisuke" person? Somehow, Dark knew they were important, and he tried his hardest to remember something—_anything!—_but he couldn't. It just seemed so hopeless. The only thing that cam up when he typed up "Daisuke" in his brain's search engine and pressed "enter" was that strong, almost overpowering feeling that something was terribly wrong, something was missing. He'd tried telling himself that, well, _yeah_, something was missing! His _memory_! Which was also what was bad!

—But whenever he tried to reassure himself of that, his mind just told him that he wasn't getting it, that he couldn't see what was happening, and it should make him feel extremely sad. And the fact that such a feeling overcame which him was so intense that it made him almost cry and he didn't know _why—_Dark was so frustrated. So frustrated that he didn't know what to do, or how to react to anything. So he just sat. And watched, and listened. For something. For anything. For everything.

And ...nothing. Nothing ever came. Nothing was _there_. That realization was what caused Dark to truly snap.

He clenched his fists, bringing them up to his face, pressing them hard into his eye sockets, and _screamed_. Screamed so loud, so long, so hard, that he didn't know if anyone came running this time.

But they had. Many of them. They heard that scream, it was so loud, it reverberated off the alleys of the large, busy street outside the hospital. It was so loud that everyone just stopped. They froze. That scream was full of fear, agony, frustration, and helplessness that they didn't know how to react to it. Like the person emitting it had lost all hope to everything they'd ever hoped in. Soon, they did react, though. They ran, they gathered around the hospital. And those inside the hospital gathered around the room, and the Doctors and the nurses brave enough to face such a scream did their best to ignore it—even though, with all their practice of ignoring sounds of pain, they couldn't—and held down Dark top his bed. But what surprised them was that they didn't _need _to. This time, Dark didn't struggle. He didn't even _move_. He knelt on that floor, face buried in his hands, and screamed. It went on so long, they just stood to the side, watching with a look not unlike horror on their faces as the sound dragged out, unrelenting. They were amazed at how long he'd been able to kept it up and felt something like hatred toward whatever had made him do it. What was hurting him? They didn't know.

When the scream _did_ stop, almost nobody registered that it did. The high sound had almost drove those of which were in the room with Dark to temporary deafness. But those outside could still hear somewhat. And what they heard, they didn't like. One bit. Not at all.

Complete, utter, terrible, lonely silence that was so thick you could almost touch it. It made you feel small, like everything had just stopped moving, stopped working, just _stopped._

And they didn't know what to do.

**Ahhaaaaa, yeahhhh, sorry it's so short! But I wasn't even gonna update it until I saw two new reviews—THANK you, Kaddy 16—and was like, what the hell? I should at least give them SOMETHING. Don't wanna leave them hanging! ^ ^ **

**So yeah. Here ya are. Sorry I'll try to make up for it in length next chapter.**

**Was this deep enough for you, drama luvers? ^XDDD Hope so.**

**WAFFLES!~**

**~EpikalStorms***


End file.
